


The Man In The Wheelchair

by SkittlesAddict



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - With Powers, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Mutants, disabled charles, meet cute, roommates cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkittlesAddict/pseuds/SkittlesAddict
Summary: Erik had a scholarship to Colombia University. He wasn't expecting a telepath for a roommate, let alone an attractive one. 
Oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the summer and promptly forgot about it. I just found it while I was looking through my files! Enjoy :)

When Erik was accepted to Columbia University on scholarship, he hugged his parents and his sister (rather uncharacteristically) - especially when he saw the small print of _Living accommodations provided!_ near the end.

The thought of a roommate somewhat worried him, having never shared a room with someone other than Ruth (and even she drove him crazy more often than not). But Erik's parents were proud, so he hid his fear and began some extra study on Mutant History.

A week before the term officially began, Erik walked along the halls of his dorm - barely noticing that his metal suitcase was in fact propelling itself - and tried not to openly gape at the extravagance of it all.

The halls were extra-wide, and Erik absentmindedly wondered why. That is, until he opened the lock of his room with a flick of his wrist and -

Oh.

He felt the metal a few seconds before he walked in, the wheelchair itself calling to him. In a different situation he would've felt a little awkward, but at least it was metal. Metal was good. Metal was safe.

Erik's attention was more focused on the man _in_ the wheelchair, his face hidden by chin length hair. He seemed to be focused on a rather one-sided game of chess - _metal, the pieces were made of steel_ \- beside the window.

The man looked up and Erik realised that he had been standing in the doorway for quite some time now, even his suitcase rolling to a stop. He coughed to hide his embarrassment and manually placed his suitcase on the remaining bed. Striking blue eyes watched him curiously, and Erik blushed.

"Apologies, my friend, where are my manners? My name is Charles, Charles Xavier, and I assume that you're Erik?" Charles asked, and Erik picked up the British accent almost immediately. He nodded.

"Yeah, I - um - I'm Erik Lehnsherr," He stumbled across his words, his mind too busy taking note of how ridiculously attractive Charles was to say anything rational.

Charles laughed.

"Well I wouldn't go _quite_ so far, but I appreciate the compliment. You aren't half bad yourself," Charles chuckled, looking back down at the chess board, and Erik's mouth went dry. Had he said something out loud?

"Sorry, I'm dreadfully bad at introductions. I promise that I usually don't poke around in people's minds, but you _were_ projecting. Would you like to play chess?" Charles asked and Erik's head was reeling, processing the information. He quietly took the opposite chair and moved his bishop. After a few minutes, something in his mind clicked.

"Wait, you're a _telepath_?" Erik blurted out, then hastily covered his mouth. A disabled roommate he could handle - it changed nothing as far as Erik was concerned - but a telepath? He wasn't sure how he felt about his roommate poking around in his private thoughts - especially when he was so wickedly handsome.

Charles frowned and took one of Erik's pawns.

"I hope that isn't a problem - that really was a once-off, and I don't intend to make a habit of reading your mind. But this is the Mutant building - I'm assuming you have a power too?"

Erik swallowed, guilt sitting in his throat. Instead of speaking, he merely flicked his wrist and took Charles' queen with his rook. As for Charles, his eyes widened and he smiled brightly.

"Are you telekinetic?" Charles asked. Erik shook his head.

"Not quite - it's just metal, I think," Erik replied. He moved his rook again, still using his powers. "Check."

Charles moved his king out of reach. "Interesting. I'm not very powerful, I'm afraid, but it sounds like you could be."

Erik took Charles' bishop with his queen. "Check. Not really, but it comes in handy sometimes."

He bit back the _yes, very powerful, I could tear down buildings if I fancied_ in favour of a believable lie that, really, would make everyone more comfortable. Charles moved his king again, and Erik could almost hear the gears moving in his head.

(Maybe he could. Maybe that was a side-effect of the telepathy.)

Erik moved his other rook into place and sat back with a smirk. "Checkmate."

Charles smiled wickedly at him and then, in what was _very obviously_ a flirty tone, said, "Handsome, a unique power _and_ you're good at chess? Well, Mr. Lehnsherr, it looks like you and I will have to get better acquainted because I'm certainly not letting a gem like you get away from me."

Erik blushed.


End file.
